<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In a Sci fi World! by that_awkward_lesbian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758278">In a Sci fi World!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian'>that_awkward_lesbian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dimension Travel, Spock is a Good Friend (Star Trek), Spock is a good parent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'space the final frontier, these are the Voyages of the Starship Enterprise,its 5 year Misson to explore strange new worlds and seek out new lives and civilisations, To Boldly go where no man has gone before! - Captain James T Kirk</p><p>I somehow got transported on to the U. S. S ENTERPRISE in star trek the original series...</p><p>But the way spock may be a bit occ because I can't really do his character well I will also be using the script from the episodes but I will change them up somehow hope you enjoy reading this fanfic</p><p>Started 8th July 2018<br/>Ended</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I welcome the first few chapters are pretty stupid but it will get better I hope!!</p><p>'space the final frontier, these are the Voyages of the Starship Enterprise,its 5 year Misson to explore strange new worlds and seek out new lives and civilisations, To Boldly go where no man has gone before! - Captain James T Kirk</p><p>I somehow got transported on to the U. S. S ENTERPRISE in star trek the original series...</p><p>But the way spock may be a bit occ because I can't really do his character well I will also be using the script from the episodes but I will change them up somehow hope you enjoy reading this fanfic</p><p> </p><p>Started 8th July 2018<br/>Ended</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1 Im on the enterprise!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A child appears on the enterprise!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I finished watching an episode of star trek I turned my laptop of and dove under my covers into bed.</p><p> It was only a few hours before I woke up again but I wasn't I. My room or in my house at all then suddenly I was in a sickbay.</p><p>"Ahh I see you are a wake"said a voice<br/>
After the person said that I looked to my left and saw three people I remember from some where then it hit me </p><p>"IM IN STAR TREK!!!!!!!!!!!!"I yelled </p><p>but also falling of the bed I was lying in "ouch!!"I exclaimed then that must mean the three that I looked at where </p><p>"Captain Kirk, mr Spock and Doctor leonard McCoy "I said to myself I think they heard me "ah are you alright little girl"asked doctor McCoy.</p><p>"yes I'm fine sorry for screaming I was just a bit surprised "I said </p><p>"It's fine don't worry"said the captain then I had an idea that I've always wanted to try so I got up of the bed and walked over to Spock and tugged on his arm he got the message and bent down to my level and I reached up to his ears and started to pull them.</p><p>"Wow they are real and sooooo cool"I glushed "ahem excuse me but would you mind not doing that please"he asked</p><p> "ah of course sorry that was rude of me but really they are really cool"I said</p><p>"So who are you "asked Spock "well my name is jasmine plunkett and I'm 13 years old"I said</p><p> "so jasmine why are you on our ship"asked captain "well I don't know really but I'm here now"I said </p><p>"Then why don't you stay with us on the enterprise"said captain "yes thank You sooo much"I said as I hugged him "ah sorry"I said sheepishly </p><p> </p><p> soon Spock is showing me around the ship "hey Spock are you half valcun and half human"I asked "why yes I am "he said </p><p>"hey Spock can I touch your ears again"I asked blushing "I don't see why not"he said </p><p>He bent down to my level so I can touch his ears "I love your ears they make you look so smart"I said </p><p>"Why thank you"he said soon we were at the bridge where Captain Kirk was "hey jasmine come over here"he said </p><p> so I walked over to him and he sat me on his lap "look jasmine Have you ever seen anything like that before"he asked as he pointed to the screen </p><p>"Wow so cool"I said soon the people in the room were all whispering "hey captain who's the girl"asked sulu and uhura</p><p> "ah yes Everyone this is jasmine plunkett she will be joining us on our mission through space"said Kirk.</p><p>"Sir where will see be staying because there are no more guest rooms available right now"said mccoy "then how about she just stay with one of us for the time being"said Kirk </p><p>"I like that idea captain"I said smiling "ok then who do you want to stay with"asked captain "well u-I'm can I stay with Spock only if he won't mind"I said a I looked over at Spock</p><p>"I don't see why you would pick me it's illogical"he said "and here comes his logic just like a back hand to the head"I said and sighed </p><p>"haha I like you jasmine your speaking my language to that logical Vulcan"said McCoy as he high fives me </p><p>Word count :614</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2 I'm staying with a Vulcan!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spock has a room mate!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirk POV </p><p>After that bones took jasmine to the med bay to have a look around I went up to my first officer. </p><p>"hey mr Spock I really think you should let her stay with you"I said</p><p> "well captain I don't seem to understand why she picked me"he said </p><p>"Well Spock I think that she really likes you"I said "I guess she could stay with me"he said </p><p>"well my friend time to go tell jasmine to news"I said as we walked of towards the med bay </p><p>Jasmine pov</p><p>"Um doc do you think that Spock will say yes"I asked "well it depends on if he wants to or not my dear"he said </p><p>as he side hugged me then I heard the doors open and in came spock and Kirk</p><p>"Hello captain"I said "hello jasmine spock has some news for you"he said as spock stepped forward</p><p> "jasmine about staying with me I won't mind "he said</p><p> "thankyouthankyouthankyou"I said as I hugged him "hey doc can I look around the med bay please"I asked </p><p>"Sure I don't mind"he said I walked of to look around "so bones who is she"asked Kirk</p><p> "well Jim she is jasmine Plunkett age 13 height 5,3ft and she is definitely human and a very lovely one at that"he said </p><p>Soon I'm done In the medbay...</p><p>"Hey doc"I asked "yes jasmine"he said "well I'm bored so can we go and see the engineering please"I asked</p><p> "sure let's go"he said "hey do you think Spock will like me staying with him"I asked bones "I'm sure she is happy on the inside dearie"he said </p><p>Soon we were at engendering</p><p>"Hello mr Scott you here"said bones "ah McCoy didn't expect to see you here who's that"he said scotty "hello sir I'm jasmine e plunkett"I said </p><p>"nice to meet ya lassie I'm mr Scott"he said I looked around</p><p> "hey doc can I stay with Scotty while you go back to captain and me Spock"I asked "sure if you don't mind Scotty"he said </p><p>"I don't mind doc she will be safe with me"he said "so can you show me around mr Scott "I asked "sure lassie follow me"he said as I grabbed his hand</p><p>"So jasmine who have you met so far"asked scotty "well I've met captain,Spock,bones,and you but I want to meet some girls to"I said</p><p> "well how about I go introduce you to uhura ,chekov,and sulu"he said </p><p>"YES thank you scotty"I said as I hugged him "now let's go to the bridge"he said</p><p> as he picked me up and put me on his back "onwards my mighty steed"I said jokingly </p><p>Soon we made it to the bridge...</p><p>"Hello captain"I said as we got to the bridge "hello jasmine Scotty what are you doing here"he asked </p><p>"well I was wondering if i could meet uhura,sulu and chekov"I asked </p><p>"Sure sulu uhura and chekov jasmine here wants to meet you"said captain "sure captain"they said as we went to the meeting room. </p><p>"So hello everyone I'm jasmine Plunkett"I said "well jasmine I'm Hikaru sulu"said sulu</p><p> "and I'm uhura"said uhura "and I'm pavel chekov"said chekov "well it's nice to meet you all"I said </p><p>Then Spock McCoy and captain came in *YAWN* "jasmine are you tired"asked McCoy</p><p> "yes I am sorry for being rude "I said as I got picked up by Spock "thank you Spock"I said as I fell asleep </p><p>Captains POV </p><p>Soon jasmine and scotty came in asking if she could meet sulu Uhura and chekov </p><p>Soon we came to see if they were ok as I opened to door I heard jasmine yawn  <br/>And bones asked it she was sleepy she said </p><p>yes so surprisingly Spock picked her up bride style and I swear I saw a smile on his face so they left and I turned to everyone </p><p>"Did any of you see that smile on spocks face"I asked they all nodded </p><p>Published 8th July 2018</p><p>Updated 28th November 2020</p><p>Word count: 705</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3 Helping Bones all day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bones has company in sick Bay nad spock is worried sick</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Next morning...</p><p>I opened my eyes to be face to face with a sleeping Spock I jumped surprised and fell of the bed but didn't wake Spock up I stood up and got dressed for the day </p><p>I decided to go and find the sickbay I saw some security guards walking down</p><p> "um excuse me"I said "yes"one of them said "well do you think you could show me were the sickbay is"I asked </p><p>"Sure follow me"said one "thank you "I said and followed them soon we made it to the sickbay </p><p>"hey bones you here"I ask "hello jasmine come on in"he said as I stepped in</p><p>"So jasmine what brings you here"he asked "w-well I was bored and decided that I will spend today with you"I said smiling</p><p> "sure I guess that is fine"he said as I hugged him "so what should I do"I ask </p><p>"Well why don't you help me organize things around here"he said "sure"I said then walked off </p><p>Soon it was lunch...</p><p>"Hey bones I'm all done here"I said as I walked out off his office to see captain and Spock there </p><p>"hey guys"I said sheepishly "jasmine there you are do you not know how worried I was when I woke up seeing you gone"Spock said as he held my shoulders </p><p>"I'm sorry I was bored so I decided that I will spend the day helping bones"I said trying to lighten the mood</p><p> "ok that's fine but next time tell me if your going somewhere You could get lost on board"he said </p><p>"Ok now bones can I read some of the books here"I ask "sure there over there by my office"he said "ok thanks see ya"I said as I left them alone </p><p>At night...</p><p>As I opened my eyes I could see bones there</p><p>"hey you ok you slept for quite a while"he said </p><p>"Yeah I ok I just didn't realise I fell asleep now what time is it"I asked </p><p>"Well it's now 9.30 and Spock should be here soon to take your to bed but you could sleep for a while longer"he suggests as I nodded and fell back asleep.</p><p>Few hours later...</p><p>I felt like I was being picked up I grabbed onto what I think was their neck .</p><p>I heard another voice and opened my eyes to see Spock carrying me bride style I saw bones  </p><p>"Hey bones I thought you said you were going to wake me up"I pouted</p><p>"Sorry I forgot and you looked so peaceful sleeping and I didn't want to wake you"he said </p><p>"Thanks I guess now I'm going back to bed goodnight"I said and fell back asleep on Spock.</p><p>Published 8th July 2020</p><p>Updated 28th November 2020</p><p>Word count :480</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4 spending the day with scotty in engineering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spending the day with scotty and falling of pipes what could be more fun</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Next morning...</p><p>I woke up to see that Spock was asleep again so I got showered and got dressed for the day </p><p>Then I went to find the food room as I was walking I bumped into someone it was</p><p>"Me chekov I'm super sorry for walking into you"I panicked </p><p>"Don't vorry jasmine it ok we're are you going you look quite lost"he asked </p><p>"Well I'm going for breakfast but I can't find it anywhere can you help me please"I said </p><p>"Sure"he said then. I grabbed his hand so I won't get lost on board soon we made it and I saw uhura sulu and bones sitting at a table </p><p>"Hello jasmine chekov"they said </p><p>"Hey guys"I said </p><p>"So jasmine who are you going to be with today"asked bones </p><p>"Well bones I'm going be with scotty today"I said </p><p>"Ok then I will take you to engineering"said sulu</p><p>"Thanks sulu"I said then left to go and see scotty</p><p>Few minutes later...</p><p>"Hey Scotty you in here"I yelled </p><p>"Yes lassie over here"he yelled back </p><p>"Thanks sulu bye"I said then hugged him as he went </p><p>Then I walked up to Scotty to see what he is doing </p><p>"Hey Scotty what are you doing"I asked </p><p>"Well lassie I'm running a check of the engineering seeing if it's working properly"he said </p><p>"Cool can I look around please"I ask </p><p>"Sure just don't get lost"he said </p><p>As I was looking around I saw some pipes that looked fun to climb so I decided to climb up yes I know it's stupid but it looks fun anyway </p><p>Few hours later...</p><p>Spocks POV </p><p>As I woke up I couldn't see jasmine so I got a little bit worried but I'm sure she's ok so then I got on with my work and went to help the captain on the bridge </p><p>As I walked to the bridge Jim asked me a question </p><p>"Mr Spock do you know where jasmine is"he said </p><p>"No captain I don't know"I said </p><p>"Umm I know where jasmine is"said Mr sulu </p><p>"Well by all means tell us Mr sulu"said captain </p><p>"Well the last time I saw her was a few hours ago when I walked her to go and see Mr Scott in engineering and she has been there ever since"he said </p><p>"So she's in engineering with Scotty then well Mr Spock let's go see her "said Jim as we walked to engineering </p><p>Few minutes later </p><p>Jasmines POV </p><p>As I sat on the pipes I could see the whole of the engineering </p><p>Then I felt a bit sleepy so I feel into a deep and peaceful sleep with out thinking hopefully I won't fall of that would be bad </p><p>Few hours later...</p><p>As I awoke I could see figures in my line of vision "he jasmine you ok you fell asleep"yelled Scotty </p><p>"Yeah I'm fine,oh hey Spock captain"I grinned </p><p>"Jasmine be careful its dangerous to be up there"yelled captain </p><p>"Don't worry I'm fi-AHHHHHHH!!!!!"I yelled as I fell of the pipes</p><p>As I fell I closed my eyes tight as I felt like I was falling to my death. But I never felt the ground instead it felt like I was being caught by someone </p><p>As I opened my eyes again I saw that Spock caught me just intime before hitting the ground then I began crying </p><p>"owww"I cried loudly as I was taken to bones office </p><p>As we were walking we when I mean that I mean I was being carried like a baby by Spock </p><p>"I-I-I'm s-sorry I-I wasn't t-thinking n-now I-I'm so scared I'm sorry Mr Spock"I sobbed into his chest </p><p>"Don't worry jasmine I'm taking you to Sock bay so McCoy can look you over ok"he said </p><p>"Hello McCoy you here"yelled Spock </p><p>"Oh its you,you pointy-eared-hobgoblin"said bones </p><p>"Jasmine what happens I heard a loud scream from engineering,Spock what happened in there"he asked </p><p>"Well I climbed up on the pipes and I fell of but Spock caught me and now I'm here so you can check to see if I'm ok"I said </p><p>"Ok Jasmine just go and lay on one of the medical beds and then come in when I tel you to ok"he said </p><p>"Sure"I replied then sat on the bed </p><p>Soon McCoy had finished</p><p>"Ok your all good to go now"he said as I walked of to go get dinner soon I found the dinner room and I saw chekov uhura and sulu </p><p>"Hello everyone thank you for helping me this morning"I said </p><p>"It's no problem jasmine"said sulu I smiled then began eating </p><p>"So was are you guys going to do after this"I asked </p><p>"Well I'm going to water my plants"said sulu </p><p>"I'm going to have a drink with Mr Scott"said chekov </p><p>"And I'm going back to the bridge"said uhura </p><p>"Oh ok then can I come with you then chekov because I need to say sorry to Scotty about what happened in engineering"I said </p><p>"Sure"he said then we walked to the bar to see Scotty sitting down and drinking a glass of scotch </p><p>"Hey Scotty I'm sorry about what happened earlier"I said </p><p>"It's fine lass I'm just glad your ok"he said and hugged me I hugged back </p><p>"So Scotty what's it like being in space on the enterprise "I ask </p><p>"Well it's interesting but also pretty dangerous"he said </p><p>"Really that sounds cool I think tomorrow that I'm going to spend the day with Kirk"I said </p><p>"Well then that's good"he said </p><p>"Well good bye I'm going to bed now"I said as I made my way to spocks room when I got there</p><p>I got in the shower and then got in to my pjs and fell asleep from the busy day I had today </p><p> </p><p>Published. ?? July 2018</p><p>Updated 28th November 2020</p><p>Word count : 10013</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5 spending the day on the bridge /science lab</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drawing on the bridge and playing chess against spock (also making said Vulcan angry) what could be better</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Next morning...</p><p>I was so tired that Spock had to shake me up but it didn't work so he brought in bones. </p><p>who was holding a hypo and said he will hypo me after he said that I was already up and getting my clothes </p><p>And walking to the bathroom </p><p>Then I came out to see a smirking bones and a Spock looking at me </p><p>"Now why the hell did you wake me up Im fuckin tired thanks to yesterday's events "I complain </p><p>"Well Kirk wants you to spend some time at the bridge while everyone else is busy"said Spock </p><p>"Ok but bones did you really have to scare me with a fuckin hypo"I said as we walked to the bridge </p><p>As we got there I saw chekov uhura sulu and Kirk </p><p>"Hey everyone"I said </p><p>"Ah yes jasmine I have something for you"said Kirk as he got out a book</p><p>"Whyis it"I asked </p><p>"Well it's a sketch book so you can draw the things we see"he said as I hugged him </p><p>"Thanks Kirk"I said then went sat n his lap and started drawing </p><p>Few minutes later..</p><p>Soon I was done  drawing </p><p> </p><p>"Done"I said </p><p>"Tat looks great jasmine"said Kirk </p><p>Then I got bored of being on the bridge so I decided to go and look for the science labs </p><p>"Ah here it is"I said as I walked in to see Spock quietly reading some papers so I thought of somethin<br/>I walked up to him and </p><p>"BOOOOOOO!!!!!!"I yelled in his ear scarring him then I started laughing</p><p>"Jasmine why are you here your supposed to be on the bridge with captain"he said </p><p>"Well i was bored and wanted to find you"I said as I sat on his lap</p><p>Few minutes later...</p><p>"Now finished why don't we go play chess"asked Spock </p><p>"Sure"I said as we walked to the game room</p><p>So we got to the game room and I followed Spock in </p><p>"Ok now lets start"he said as we began the game </p><p>A few games later...</p><p>"I WON YES I WON AGAINST THE CHESS MASTER"I yelled as Spock kept looking at the chess board thinking it was not possible</p><p>"Haha you lost against a 13 year old haha"said laughing as I felt a dark aura surrounding me then I looked up to see Spock and I booked it </p><p>"Haha you have to try harder than that old man"I yelled as I ran all the way to the bridge with Spock hot on my tail the I got there and everyone was starring at me </p><p>Then someone was on the bridge and I saw "haha hello Spock fancy seeing you hear"I said </p><p>then Ran to Chekov and jump on him "help me"I said "vhat happened between you and Spock"he asked</p><p> "well we where playing chess and I beat him then I called him an old man"I said</p><p>Then it was lunch and I had lunch with chekov sulu </p><p>"Hey guys when are we going to go down to the surface of this planet we are orbiting"I ask </p><p>"Well right now we are on the planet ruled by the peaceful halkans and a landing party will be going down there tomorrow"said sulu as spock and the captain came in </p><p>"Hey mr Spock can we talk after lunch" I ask as I went up to him and captain </p><p>"Yes jasmine we can"he said then went of with captain </p><p>After lunch...</p><p>Soon it was after lunch and I went up to mr Spock and grabbed his hand and brought him to our room </p><p>"Ok um about this morning"I started </p><p>"I'm really sorry about what I did I was just really happy that I won against a valcan"I explained the. He brought me into a hug and we fell asleep </p><p>Word count : 670</p><p>Published 10th August 2018</p><p>Updated 28th November 2020</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6 Mirror mirror (season 2 episode 4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Teleported to the mirror universe scary!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Just so you know I will be using the script for this one but I will change it up ok )</p><p>Next morning...</p><p>I woke up to see Spock already dressed and he was holding a blue uniform like his only smaller and it was a male one </p><p>"Me and the captain have decided to give you one of our uniforms and we have also agreed that you can go with the landing party to the planet"he informed me </p><p>"YES I get to go with the landing party"I yelled then ran to the bathroom to get Changed </p><p>Then I came out to see the captain talking with Spock they then looked over at me </p><p> </p><p>"So what do you think"I ask as I walk over to them </p><p>Then Kirk picked me up and spun me around and put me on his shoulder laughing </p><p>"You look like a member of starfleet now jasmine"he said as we then made our way to the bridge </p><p>On the bridge...</p><p>As we where walking to the bridge we picked up bones and uhura and also Scotty </p><p>"Hey guys do you like my uniform it's a smaller version of Spocks"I said </p><p>"It's great darling"said bones </p><p>"If you had ears and black hair than you would be a girl version of Spock me lassie"said Scotty </p><p>"You look lovely jasmine"said uhura as she hugged me </p><p>Then we made it to the bridge to see chekov and sulu talking </p><p>Few hours later...</p><p>Now we are in the beam down room with Spock and the landing party </p><p>"Now jasmine you need a communicator and a phaser  just in case also stay by the captain at all times and if you get lost on the planet just call me on your communicator so we can beam you up ok"said Spock as he hugged me and I went to stand by Scotty and uhura </p><p>"Energise mr Spock"said captain as we beamed down I waved bye to Spock and he waved back </p><p>Then we were on the planet </p><p>The start of the iron storm </p><p>(THUNDER)</p><p>"We believe what you say Captain Kirk, but our position has not altered. The halkan council cannot permit your federation to mine dilithium crystals on our planet"said tharn </p><p>As he said that I heard the thunder getting louder and louder so I hugged bones tightly to me </p><p>(THUNDER) </p><p>The I heard another one and hugged bones tighter </p><p>"We have shown the council historical proof that our mission is peaceful" captain argued </p><p>" we accept that your federation is benevolent at present, but the future is always in question, our dilithium represent awesome power wrongful use of that power. Even to the extent of taking one life ,would violate our history of total peace. To prevent that , we would die . Captain as a race ,if necessary." Responded tharn </p><p>Then captain got out his communicator and said <br/>----------------------------------------------<br/>"I admire ur ethics and hope to prove ours. Kirk to enterprise"</p><p>Then I heard Spocks voice from the comunicator " Spock here"</p><p>"Report on magnetic storm mr Spock"said captain </p><p>"Standard iron type , captain but quite violent ( Enterprise shakes) and unpredictable" said Spock through the communicator </p><p>"Rough side ?" Questioned Kirk </p><p>"If we say, also how is jasmine is she ok"asked Spock </p><p>"I'm fine Spock I've just been holding onto bones for dear life"I said as the ground shock some more </p><p>"Standby to beam up landing party"said Kirk </p><p>"Plot on extended orbit to clear disturbance. Kirk out."said captain </p><p>"Comply . Mr sulu"Spock spook to sulu </p><p>"Aye .sir"</p><p>End of communication-------------------</p><p>"When may we resume discussion"said Kirk to the halkan council </p><p>"The council will meditate further ,do not be hopeful of any charge captain you do have might to force crystals from us of course "said tharn </p><p>"But we won't ,consider that ."said Kirk as we were beaming aboard the enterprise </p><p>Aboard the enterprise</p><p>(Transporter room)</p><p>Kyle: trouble sir <br/>(Five figures start to materialise,then disappear again then the five figures start to solidify wearing strange clothing uniform with sashes )</p><p> </p><p>Then I looked up and saw that Spock had a beard then I grabbed bones sleeve and pulled on it he looked down </p><p>"Yes jasmine what's wrong"he asked </p><p>"Look at Spock he has a beard "I said shocked but also trying not to laugh </p><p>Kirk: Spock was right.it was a rough trip </p><p>Then Kirk looked up to see Spock with a brown goatee beard and greets captain with a semi-nazi salute </p><p>Spock: at norm mr Kyle . Controls at neutral </p><p>Kyle: yes sir </p><p>Spock then turned to Kirk " status of mission captain?" He said </p><p>"No change at all"said Kirk </p><p>Time skip...</p><p>Then we went to the sick bay "c-captain I scared what happened to the enterprise"I ask starting to cry a bit </p><p>"Don't worry jasmine lets just get to the sickbay so we can talk "said bones </p><p>(Sick bay )</p><p>Then we all had a check over with bones and were all fine apart from I got a graze on my hand form the beam up other than that where all good </p><p>"Ok so everything except us has Changed"informed captain </p><p>"Yes you are right I believe we might be in a parallel universe to the one we are supposed to be in a d we must have moved in to the parallel one"I said </p><p>"Also we beamed twice so maybe it has something to do with the transporter room or something"said uhura </p><p>Time skip...</p><p>"Ok so you all know your positions uhura your on bridge and check what our mission in this world is and jasmine will go with you, bones you go do your normal job in sickbay and Scotty you are down in engineering"said captain then I left with uhura </p><p>In the corridor...</p><p>As me and uhura left the sickbay she started talking "jasmine how are you holding up here"he asked me </p><p>"I'm ok I guess but did you see the way Spock looked he had a bloody beard haha but I'm also scared what do you think will happen to us hear"I asked he as she huggs me </p><p>Then we are on the bridge and I sit in the captains chair then sulu come up and starts talking to me </p><p>"Hey jasmine who gave you privilege to sit in the captains chair"</p><p>"W-well sulu the captain said I could while he was gone"I said </p><p>Then he left and went up to uhura and started to harass her so I got up and shouted </p><p>"Leaver her alone your should know that she doesn't like it"I yelled at him and pulled uhura close to me </p><p>Then captain cam on the bridge and saw what I was doing then came over </p><p>"What happened here jasmine sulu"said captain </p><p>"Well sulu was harassing uhura so I helped her"I said then sulu went back to his seat </p><p>Time skip....</p><p>Then Kirk leaves with chekov so I go with them  as I get in chekov looks at me then says </p><p>"Deck five sir "and we move to deck  five </p><p>[Corridor ]</p><p>As captain leaves the lift someone punchs him in the face then he is grabbed </p><p>Chekov: (phaser  out and pointed to Kirk and someone grabbs me and punches me and kicks me) so you die , captain. And we all move up In rank . No one will question the assassination of  a captain who has disobeyed prime orders of the empire </p><p>Then I kick the person holding me to him and run at chekov so he is under me and I take his phaser knocking him out cold then he gets taken away and Kirk helps me up and then we walk to his room </p><p>Captains room</p><p>As we where in there I saw bones runs over to captain and me "jasmine what happened"he asked </p><p>"Well chekov tried to kill Kirk so I helped him but we got grabbed and I got punched and kicked"I said as he put a plaster on my cheek and nose </p><p>Then uhura came up to me and hugged me "thank oh for what you did back there on the bridge jasmine"she said </p><p>Huge time skip...</p><p>[Transporter room] I'm with Kirk </p><p>Then me and captain run into the transporter room but we are almost done but Spock (with a beard) comes up behind me and grabbed my arm and picks me up and then points his phaser and Kirk </p><p>Spock: please restrict your movements, captain </p><p>Kirk: (he looks over to see me in spocks grab) jasmine! What are you doing Spock ? Are you doing to shoot me now ?i thought I had until dawn </p><p>Spock: (jasmine keeps struggling to get out of his grab) I shall make that decision. Since your return from the planet you've behaved in a most atypical and illogical manner. I want to know why </p><p>Kirk: why don't you let jasmine go then shoot me or what do you want with her your wasting time </p><p>Spock: captain, I have the phaser and a hosidge you have nothing I could easily kill her or you right now but I won't now get moving to the sickbay </p><p>[sick bay]</p><p>As we got to such bay Spock (with a beard) dropped me on the ground and I ran up to  bones </p><p>Then everyone started fighting Spock </p><p>[after the fight] </p><p>Sulu then came in but I grabbed his phaser and shot the two guards he had and kicked him where the sun don't shine and he fell unconscious </p><p>Then we all picked up Spock while everyone left to the transporter room I stayed with bones holding and phaser while he helped Spock </p><p>But then Spock grabbed his hands and sat up and min melted with him while he held my hand so I couldn't help him </p><p>[transporter room ]</p><p>Then Spock held a phaser to bones and told him to walk to the transporter room while he held my hands really tight </p><p>As we got there he let me go and I ran up to captain and he said to get on transporter so we can leave </p><p>[back on our enterprise]</p><p>Then we beamed back to our universe and I ran up to Spock and hugged him </p><p>"Yay finally normal Spock with out a beard"I said laughing </p><p>[on the bridge]</p><p>On the bridge I was telling chekov and sulu what happened while Spock and bones where arguing then we all laughed and I went to bed with Spock after the long day </p><p>Word count : 1760 </p><p>(Just so you know I will be using the script for this one but I will change it up ok )</p><p>Next morning...</p><p>I woke up to see Spock already dressed and he was holding a blue uniform like his only smaller and it was a male one </p><p>"Me and the captain have decided to give you one of our uniforms and we have also agreed that you can go with the landing party to the planet"he informed me </p><p>"YES I get to go with the landing party"I yelled then ran to the bathroom to get Changed </p><p>Then I came out to see the captain talking with Spock they then looked over at me </p><p> </p><p>"So what do you think"I ask as I walk over to them </p><p>Then Kirk picked me up and spun me around and put me on his shoulder laughing </p><p>"You look like a member of starfleet now jasmine"he said as we then made our way to the bridge </p><p>On the bridge...</p><p>As we where walking to the bridge we picked up bones and uhura and also Scotty </p><p>"Hey guys do you like my uniform it's a smaller version of Spocks"I said </p><p>"It's great darling"said bones </p><p>"If you had ears and black hair than you would be a girl version of Spock me lassie"said Scotty </p><p>"You look lovely jasmine"said uhura as she hugged me </p><p>Then we made it to the bridge to see chekov and sulu talking </p><p>Few hours later...</p><p>Now we are in the beam down room with Spock and the landing party </p><p>"Now jasmine you need a communicator and a phaser  just in case also stay by the captain at all times and if you get lost on the planet just call me on your communicator so we can beam you up ok"said Spock as he hugged me and I went to stand by Scotty and uhura </p><p>"Energise mr Spock"said captain as we beamed down I waved bye to Spock and he waved back </p><p>Then we were on the planet </p><p>The start of the iron storm </p><p>(THUNDER)</p><p>"We believe what you say Captain Kirk, but our position has not altered. The halkan council cannot permit your federation to mine dilithium crystals on our planet"said tharn </p><p>As he said that I heard the thunder getting louder and louder so I hugged bones tightly to me </p><p>(THUNDER) </p><p>The I heard another one and hugged bones tighter </p><p>"We have shown the council historical proof that our mission is peaceful" captain argued </p><p>" we accept that your federation is benevolent at present, but the future is always in question, our dilithium represent awesome power wrongful use of that power. Even to the extent of taking one life ,would violate our history of total peace. To prevent that , we would die . Captain as a race ,if necessary." Responded tharn </p><p>Then captain got out his communicator and said <br/>----------------------------------------------<br/>"I admire ur ethics and hope to prove ours. Kirk to enterprise"</p><p>Then I heard Spocks voice from the comunicator " Spock here"</p><p>"Report on magnetic storm mr Spock"said captain </p><p>"Standard iron type , captain but quite violent ( Enterprise shakes) and unpredictable" said Spock through the communicator </p><p>"Rough side ?" Questioned Kirk </p><p>"If we say, also how is jasmine is she ok"asked Spock </p><p>"I'm fine Spock I've just been holding onto bones for dear life"I said as the ground shock some more </p><p>"Standby to beam up landing party"said Kirk </p><p>"Plot on extended orbit to clear disturbance. Kirk out."said captain </p><p>"Comply . Mr sulu"Spock spook to sulu </p><p>"Aye .sir"</p><p>End of communication-------------------</p><p>"When may we resume discussion"said Kirk to the halkan council </p><p>"The council will meditate further ,do not be hopeful of any charge captain you do have might to force crystals from us of course "said tharn </p><p>"But we won't ,consider that ."said Kirk as we were beaming aboard the enterprise </p><p>Aboard the enterprise</p><p>(Transporter room)</p><p>Kyle: trouble sir <br/>(Five figures start to materialise,then disappear again then the five figures start to solidify wearing strange clothing uniform with sashes )</p><p> </p><p>Then I looked up and saw that Spock had a beard then I grabbed bones sleeve and pulled on it he looked down </p><p>"Yes jasmine what's wrong"he asked </p><p>"Look at Spock he has a beard "I said shocked but also trying not to laugh </p><p>Kirk: Spock was right.it was a rough trip </p><p>Then Kirk looked up to see Spock with a brown goatee beard and greets captain with a semi-nazi salute </p><p>Spock: at norm mr Kyle . Controls at neutral </p><p>Kyle: yes sir </p><p>Spock then turned to Kirk " status of mission captain?" He said </p><p>"No change at all"said Kirk </p><p>Time skip...</p><p>Then we went to the sick bay "c-captain I scared what happened to the enterprise"I ask starting to cry a bit </p><p>"Don't worry jasmine lets just get to the sickbay so we can talk "said bones </p><p>(Sick bay )</p><p>Then we all had a check over with bones and were all fine apart from I got a graze on my hand form the beam up other than that where all good </p><p>"Ok so everything except us has Changed"informed captain </p><p>"Yes you are right I believe we might be in a parallel universe to the one we are supposed to be in a d we must have moved in to the parallel one"I said </p><p>"Also we beamed twice so maybe it has something to do with the transporter room or something"said uhura </p><p>Time skip...</p><p>"Ok so you all know your positions uhura your on bridge and check what our mission in this world is and jasmine will go with you, bones you go do your normal job in sickbay and Scotty you are down in engineering"said captain then I left with uhura </p><p>In the corridor...</p><p>As me and uhura left the sickbay she started talking "jasmine how are you holding up here"he asked me </p><p>"I'm ok I guess but did you see the way Spock looked he had a bloody beard haha but I'm also scared what do you think will happen to us hear"I asked he as she huggs me </p><p>Then we are on the bridge and I sit in the captains chair then sulu come up and starts talking to me </p><p>"Hey jasmine who gave you privilege to sit in the captains chair"</p><p>"W-well sulu the captain said I could while he was gone"I said </p><p>Then he left and went up to uhura and started to harass her so I got up and shouted </p><p>"Leaver her alone your should know that she doesn't like it"I yelled at him and pulled uhura close to me </p><p>Then captain cam on the bridge and saw what I was doing then came over </p><p>"What happened here jasmine sulu"said captain </p><p>"Well sulu was harassing uhura so I helped her"I said then sulu went back to his seat </p><p>Time skip....</p><p>Then Kirk leaves with chekov so I go with them  as I get in chekov looks at me then says </p><p>"Deck five sir "and we move to deck  five </p><p>[Corridor ]</p><p>As captain leaves the lift someone punchs him in the face then he is grabbed </p><p>Chekov: (phaser  out and pointed to Kirk and someone grabbs me and punches me and kicks me) so you die , captain. And we all move up In rank . No one will question the assassination of  a captain who has disobeyed prime orders of the empire </p><p>Then I kick the person holding me to him and run at chekov so he is under me and I take his phaser knocking him out cold then he gets taken away and Kirk helps me up and then we walk to his room </p><p>Captains room</p><p>As we where in there I saw bones runs over to captain and me "jasmine what happened"he asked </p><p>"Well chekov tried to kill Kirk so I helped him but we got grabbed and I got punched and kicked"I said as he put a plaster on my cheek and nose </p><p>Then uhura came up to me and hugged me "thank oh for what you did back there on the bridge jasmine"she said </p><p>Huge time skip...</p><p>[Transporter room] I'm with Kirk </p><p>Then me and captain run into the transporter room but we are almost done but Spock (with a beard) comes up behind me and grabbed my arm and picks me up and then points his phaser and Kirk </p><p>Spock: please restrict your movements, captain </p><p>Kirk: (he looks over to see me in spocks grab) jasmine! What are you doing Spock ? Are you doing to shoot me now ?i thought I had until dawn </p><p>Spock: (jasmine keeps struggling to get out of his grab) I shall make that decision. Since your return from the planet you've behaved in a most atypical and illogical manner. I want to know why </p><p>Kirk: why don't you let jasmine go then shoot me or what do you want with her your wasting time </p><p>Spock: captain, I have the phaser and a hosidge you have nothing I could easily kill her or you right now but I won't now get moving to the sickbay </p><p>[sick bay]</p><p>As we got to such bay Spock (with a beard) dropped me on the ground and I ran up to  bones </p><p>Then everyone started fighting Spock </p><p>[after the fight] </p><p>Sulu then came in but I grabbed his phaser and shot the two guards he had and kicked him where the sun don't shine and he fell unconscious </p><p>Then we all picked up Spock while everyone left to the transporter room I stayed with bones holding and phaser while he helped Spock </p><p>But then Spock grabbed his hands and sat up and min melted with him while he held my hand so I couldn't help him </p><p>[transporter room ]</p><p>Then Spock held a phaser to bones and told him to walk to the transporter room while he held my hands really tight </p><p>As we got there he let me go and I ran up to captain and he said to get on transporter so we can leave </p><p>[back on our enterprise]</p><p>Then we beamed back to our universe and I ran up to Spock and hugged him </p><p>"Yay finally normal Spock with out a beard"I said laughing </p><p>[on the bridge]</p><p>On the bridge I was telling chekov and sulu what happened while Spock and bones where arguing then we all laughed and I went to bed with Spock after the long day </p><p>Word count : 1760</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7 The enemy within (season 1 Episode 6)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Captain kirk has a doppelganger!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Next morning...</p><p>I awoke the next morning at 0600 hours, do I got up and went to the bathroom to brush my hair and brush my teeth </p><p>Then I walked out and went to the replicater and replicated some clothes to wear </p><p>"Pocky how I love pocky" I said as I ate the pocky </p><p>Then I walked over to Spocks PADD and saw what the time was it was now 0630 am great still to early </p><p>Then I walked to the door and it slid open then I made my way to the bridge </p><p>(On the bridge) </p><p>"Good morning everyone" I said as I got on the bridge and I saw the crew </p><p>"Good morning jasmine" said uhura </p><p>"Hello mi lassie" said Scotty as he ruffled my hair </p><p>"Hey where is captain" I asked </p><p>"Well he just went out to see doctor McCoy"said chekov </p><p>"Ok thanks" I said </p><p>Then I walked over to the captains chair and sat down in it and look to the viewing screen then I felt my eyes closing  I let them and fell asleep </p><p>Then I took out my headphones and phone that I also replicated and put on some music </p><p>Few hours later...</p><p>"Captain on bridge" said a voice </p><p>Then I heard footsteps walking then they stopped and I heard a voice that sounded that it was just above me </p><p>"Jasmine it is time to wake" they said </p><p>Then I sat up and rubbed my still closed eyes I then felt a warm hand o my head so I looked up and saw Kirk standing there I then yawned </p><p>"What time is it" I asked </p><p>"Well jasmine it is now 1030" imformes Spock </p><p>"Wait really then I got a few hours of more sleep" I said </p><p>Then I got up and out of kirks  seat and stood next to him </p><p>Few hours later...</p><p>Right now captain mr sulu and some other people are beaming down to the planet that we are orbiting </p><p>I'm staying on board with Spock and the rest of the crew as Kirk was about to beam down. </p><p>I go over to him and give him a hug he is shocked at first but hugged me back </p><p>Then we let go and looked at each other <br/>"Be careful ok" I said <br/>"Of course I will" he said </p><p>Then he got beamed down </p><p>Hours later...</p><p>(Planets surface)</p><p>Kirk: that should make a good specimen </p><p>He Spoke to sulu who was a holding a pink animal</p><p>Sulu: temperature's starting to drop </p><p>Kirk: yeah at night it gets down to hundred and twenty degrees below zero.</p><p>Sulu: that's nippy </p><p>On board the enterprise...</p><p>At the minute I'm in the science lab alone everyone else is doing work right now I'm looking at all the galaxies in this quadrant there are billions of. Them </p><p>There is a solar system much like our solar system but different they have a moon but it acts like a sun and they have 9 planets </p><p>Then I hear the doors open and Spock is there then I stand up from where I'm sitting and walk over to him and smile </p><p>"Hello Spock what brings you here" I ask </p><p>"Hello jasmine I am hear to inform you that captain has beamed back on board if you would like to se him" he said </p><p>"Of course" I said and ran out the door to kirks quarters </p><p>Soon I make it to his room and knock on the door "open" said a voice then I door opened and I saw Kirk lying doe on his bed </p><p>"Hello captain how are you" I said timidly</p><p>" oh yes I'm fine jasmine" he said sitting up opening his arms form me to hug him </p><p>Then I walk closer and hug him back then the doors open and Spock is there he looked a little panicked but didn't show it </p><p>"Captain yeoman rand wants to talk to you about something sir" he said </p><p>Then we walked out following Spock <br/>(Sickbay)</p><p>RAND: Then he kissed me and he said that we, that he was the Captain and he could order me. I didn't know what to do. When you mentioned the feelings we'd been hiding, and you started talking about us. </p><p>KIRK: Us? </p><p>RAND: Well, he is the captain. I couldn't just. You started hurting me. I had to fight you, and scratch your face. </p><p>KIRK: Yeoman, look at me. Look at me, look at my face. Are there any scratches? </p><p>RAND: I was sure I scratched you. I was frightened. Maybe </p><p>KIRK: Yeoman. I was in my room. It wasn't me. </p><p>Jasmine: and I was with him so it can't be Kirk</p><p>RAND: Sir, Fisher saw you, too. </p><p>KIRK: Fisher saw? </p><p>RAND: If it hadn't been. I can understand. I don't want to get you into trouble. I wouldn't have even mentioned it! </p><p>KIRK: It wasn't me! </p><p>FISHER: It was you, sir. </p><p>KIRK: Do you know what you're saying? </p><p>FISHER: Yes, I know what I'm saying. </p><p>MCCOY: Back to that bed, bucko. Come on, let's go. <br/>SPOCK: You can go now, Yeoman. (Rand leaves) There's only one logical answer. We have an impostor aboard.</p><p>Then I start to panic and start breathing hard and fast Spock and captain seem to notice </p><p>"B-b-but we can't it can't be possible can it but I could be" then tears started falling from my eyes before I collapsed falling to the floor </p><p>[Transporter room]</p><p>KIRK: How did all this happen? </p><p>SCOTT: I don't know sir, but when Fisher came up, his suit was covered with a soft yellow ore that had highly unusual properties. It may have caused an overload. Can't tell, not yet. </p><p>KIRK: Does the transporter work at all? </p><p>SCOTT: Yes sir, but we don't dare bring up the landing party. It might be duplicated like this animal. </p><p>KIRK: How long will it take you to find the trouble? </p><p>SCOTT: Can't say, sir. </p><p>KIRK: We just can't leave those four men down there. It's getting dark. They'll die. The surface temperature of that planet goes down to a hundred and twenty degrees below zero at night. </p><p>SCOTT: We're doing everything we can, sir. </p><p>KIRK: Yes, I know, Scotty. </p><p>SPOCK: About your double, Captain. </p><p>KIRK: Yes, er, yes, we'll have to find him. Search parties, Mister Spock. Organise search parties. </p><p>SPOCK: We can't take a chance on killing it. We have no previous experience, no way of knowing what would happen to you. </p><p>KIRK: Yes, that's right. We don't know, but the men have to be armed. The men are to be armed, with their phasers locked, I repeat, locked, on setting number one. There can't be any chance of him being killed. He's to be taken without. If the men are forced to fire, he can't be killed. </p><p>SPOCK: How shall we explain it to them, Captain? The search parties are to capture you? </p><p>KIRK: Tell them. </p><p>SPOCK: The search parties, Captain. </p><p>KIRK: Yes, I'll make an announcement to the entire crew, tell them what happened. It's a good crew. They deserve to know. </p><p>SPOCK: Captain, no disrespect intended, but you must surely realise you can't announce the full truth to the crew. You're the Captain of this ship. You haven't the right to be vulnerable in the eyes of the crew. You can't afford the luxury of being anything less than perfect. If you do, they lose faith, and you lose command. </p><p>KIRK: Yes, I do know that, Mister<br/> Spock. What I don't know is why I forgot that just now. Mister Spock, if you see me slipping again, your orders, your orders are to tell me.</p><p>SPOCK: Understood, Captain.</p><p>(Sickbay)</p><p>As I open my eyes all I can see is a bright then I sit up and see "I'm in sickbay aren't I" I said to myself then the doors open and in came captain </p><p>"Hello Kirk" I said </p><p>But he just ignored me weird I thought but then I came to me it's not the Kirk I know </p><p>"Your not Captain Kirk" I yelled </p><p>As he got closer he had an insane look on his face so I jump out of bed and legged it out of sick bay but he soon caught up with me and pinned me to the wall </p><p>So I kick him in the nuts and punched him in the face then I ran for the transporter room as I got there I saw Spock and Kirk so I ran to them screaming </p><p>"SPOCK KIRK HELP ME!!!!!!" </p><p>They then turned around and saw me running </p><p>Time skip (sorry I can't be bothered to write what happens next) </p><p>Finally we got Kirk to normal and tomorrow we are going to be going to a mother plant but I farther away I can't wait </p><p>Hey sorry form not updating in forever but I hope you like this<br/> chapter bye </p><p>Published 10th August 2018</p><p>Updated 28th November 2020</p><p>Word count : 1500</p><p>Next morning...</p><p>I awoke the next morning at 0600 hours, do I got up and went to the bathroom to brush my hair and brush my teeth </p><p>Then I walked out and went to the replicater and replicated some clothes to wear </p><p>"Pocky how I love pocky" I said as I ate the pocky </p><p>Then I walked over to Spocks PADD and saw what the time was it was now 0630 am great still to early </p><p>Then I walked to the door and it slid open then I made my way to the bridge </p><p>(On the bridge) </p><p>"Good morning everyone" I said as I got on the bridge and I saw the crew </p><p>"Good morning jasmine" said uhura </p><p>"Hello mi lassie" said Scotty as he ruffled my hair </p><p>"Hey where is captain" I asked </p><p>"Well he just went out to see doctor McCoy"said chekov </p><p>"Ok thanks" I said </p><p>Then I walked over to the captains chair and sat down in it and look to the viewing screen then I felt my eyes closing  I let them and fell asleep </p><p>Then I took out my headphones and phone that I also replicated and put on some music </p><p>Few hours later...</p><p>"Captain on bridge" said a voice </p><p>Then I heard footsteps walking then they stopped and I heard a voice that sounded that it was just above me </p><p>"Jasmine it is time to wake" they said </p><p>Then I sat up and rubbed my still closed eyes I then felt a warm hand o my head so I looked up and saw Kirk standing there I then yawned </p><p>"What time is it" I asked </p><p>"Well jasmine it is now 1030" imformes Spock </p><p>"Wait really then I got a few hours of more sleep" I said </p><p>Then I got up and out of kirks  seat and stood next to him </p><p>Few hours later...</p><p>Right now captain mr sulu and some other people are beaming down to the planet that we are orbiting </p><p>I'm staying on board with Spock and the rest of the crew as Kirk was about to beam down. </p><p>I go over to him and give him a hug he is shocked at first but hugged me back </p><p>Then we let go and looked at each other <br/>"Be careful ok" I said <br/>"Of course I will" he said </p><p>Then he got beamed down </p><p>Hours later...</p><p>(Planets surface)</p><p>Kirk: that should make a good specimen </p><p>He Spoke to sulu who was a holding a pink animal</p><p>Sulu: temperature's starting to drop </p><p>Kirk: yeah at night it gets down to hundred and twenty degrees below zero.</p><p>Sulu: that's nippy </p><p>On board the enterprise...</p><p>At the minute I'm in the science lab alone everyone else is doing work right now I'm looking at all the galaxies in this quadrant there are billions of. Them </p><p>There is a solar system much like our solar system but different they have a moon but it acts like a sun and they have 9 planets </p><p>Then I hear the doors open and Spock is there then I stand up from where I'm sitting and walk over to him and smile </p><p>"Hello Spock what brings you here" I ask </p><p>"Hello jasmine I am hear to inform you that captain has beamed back on board if you would like to se him" he said </p><p>"Of course" I said and ran out the door to kirks quarters </p><p>Soon I make it to his room and knock on the door "open" said a voice then I door opened and I saw Kirk lying doe on his bed </p><p>"Hello captain how are you" I said timidly</p><p>" oh yes I'm fine jasmine" he said sitting up opening his arms form me to hug him </p><p>Then I walk closer and hug him back then the doors open and Spock is there he looked a little panicked but didn't show it </p><p>"Captain yeoman rand wants to talk to you about something sir" he said </p><p>Then we walked out following Spock <br/>(Sickbay)</p><p>RAND: Then he kissed me and he said that we, that he was the Captain and he could order me. I didn't know what to do. When you mentioned the feelings we'd been hiding, and you started talking about us. </p><p>KIRK: Us? </p><p>RAND: Well, he is the captain. I couldn't just. You started hurting me. I had to fight you, and scratch your face. </p><p>KIRK: Yeoman, look at me. Look at me, look at my face. Are there any scratches? </p><p>RAND: I was sure I scratched you. I was frightened. Maybe </p><p>KIRK: Yeoman. I was in my room. It wasn't me. </p><p>Jasmine: and I was with him so it can't be Kirk</p><p>RAND: Sir, Fisher saw you, too. </p><p>KIRK: Fisher saw? </p><p>RAND: If it hadn't been. I can understand. I don't want to get you into trouble. I wouldn't have even mentioned it! </p><p>KIRK: It wasn't me! </p><p>FISHER: It was you, sir. </p><p>KIRK: Do you know what you're saying? </p><p>FISHER: Yes, I know what I'm saying. </p><p>MCCOY: Back to that bed, bucko. Come on, let's go. <br/>SPOCK: You can go now, Yeoman. (Rand leaves) There's only one logical answer. We have an impostor aboard.</p><p>Then I start to panic and start breathing hard and fast Spock and captain seem to notice </p><p>"B-b-but we can't it can't be possible can it but I could be" then tears started falling from my eyes before I collapsed falling to the floor </p><p>[Transporter room]</p><p>KIRK: How did all this happen? </p><p>SCOTT: I don't know sir, but when Fisher came up, his suit was covered with a soft yellow ore that had highly unusual properties. It may have caused an overload. Can't tell, not yet. </p><p>KIRK: Does the transporter work at all? </p><p>SCOTT: Yes sir, but we don't dare bring up the landing party. It might be duplicated like this animal. </p><p>KIRK: How long will it take you to find the trouble? </p><p>SCOTT: Can't say, sir. </p><p>KIRK: We just can't leave those four men down there. It's getting dark. They'll die. The surface temperature of that planet goes down to a hundred and twenty degrees below zero at night. </p><p>SCOTT: We're doing everything we can, sir. </p><p>KIRK: Yes, I know, Scotty. </p><p>SPOCK: About your double, Captain. </p><p>KIRK: Yes, er, yes, we'll have to find him. Search parties, Mister Spock. Organise search parties. </p><p>SPOCK: We can't take a chance on killing it. We have no previous experience, no way of knowing what would happen to you. </p><p>KIRK: Yes, that's right. We don't know, but the men have to be armed. The men are to be armed, with their phasers locked, I repeat, locked, on setting number one. There can't be any chance of him being killed. He's to be taken without. If the men are forced to fire, he can't be killed. </p><p>SPOCK: How shall we explain it to them, Captain? The search parties are to capture you? </p><p>KIRK: Tell them. </p><p>SPOCK: The search parties, Captain. </p><p>KIRK: Yes, I'll make an announcement to the entire crew, tell them what happened. It's a good crew. They deserve to know. </p><p>SPOCK: Captain, no disrespect intended, but you must surely realise you can't announce the full truth to the crew. You're the Captain of this ship. You haven't the right to be vulnerable in the eyes of the crew. You can't afford the luxury of being anything less than perfect. If you do, they lose faith, and you lose command. </p><p>KIRK: Yes, I do know that, Mister<br/> Spock. What I don't know is why I forgot that just now. Mister Spock, if you see me slipping again, your orders, your orders are to tell me.</p><p>SPOCK: Understood, Captain.</p><p>(Sickbay)</p><p>As I open my eyes all I can see is a bright then I sit up and see "I'm in sickbay aren't I" I said to myself then the doors open and in came captain </p><p>"Hello Kirk" I said </p><p>But he just ignored me weird I thought but then I came to me it's not the Kirk I know </p><p>"Your not Captain Kirk" I yelled </p><p>As he got closer he had an insane look on his face so I jump out of bed and legged it out of sick bay but he soon caught up with me and pinned me to the wall </p><p>So I kick him in the nuts and punched him in the face then I ran for the transporter room as I got there I saw Spock and Kirk so I ran to them screaming </p><p>"SPOCK KIRK HELP ME!!!!!!" </p><p>They then turned around and saw me running </p><p>Time skip (sorry I can't be bothered to write what happens next) </p><p>Finally we got Kirk to normal and tomorrow we are going to be going to a mother plant but I farther away I can't wait </p><p>Hey sorry form not updating in forever but I hope you like this<br/> chapter bye </p><p>Published 10th August 2018</p><p>Updated 28th November 2020</p><p>Word count : 1500</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>